


I Was Joking

by lexiangrybird99



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Freeform, M/M, sorry - Freeform, this is some bad writng, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10105442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiangrybird99/pseuds/lexiangrybird99
Summary: I literally had to re-do this process 3 times. Some sad stuff then Dorian with a snot bubble. All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine.





	

The sky was dark by the time Dorian arrived to his quarters. He sighed, his body slumped forward as he laid his head upon his door. The imperium tired him, the constant barrage of the word 'no' to all of his ideas to improve all of tevinter. He banged his head on his bedroom door when the thought of the earlier conference came to mind. Lifting his head off the door, he quickly put any misplaced hair back into order. Straightening his posture, he shook his head to clear his mind.

 

"Now is not the time to think negatively," Dorian muttered to himself, straightening his back. He took his bedroom keys out of his coat pocket, shuffling through them until he found the correct one. Shoving the key into the hole, he turned it brutally while turning his door knob. He shoved the door open, sighing gratefully as it gave way. When he looked up as he shuffled into the dark room, he saw a dark silhouette in the corner of his room.

 

"If you've come to kill me," Dorian started, as flames ignited through his palms and licked his fingers. "You have come here in vain."

 

"Dorian!" A small voice cried out, coming into the small light casted from Dorian's hands.

 

" _Amatus?_ " Dorian casted his fire into a bundle of nearby candles, lighting the room significantly. He then looked where the voice came from and saw Haunani. The elf looked slightly off-put from how he was going to catch him on fire. A smile graced Dorian's features, his teeth gleaming in the orange-yellow light. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, _amatus._ "

 

"It's quite alright, I shouldn't have stood in the corner, nor in the dark. I can perfectly see why you thought I was an assassin." Haunani laughed, walking towards the other. He grabbed Dorian's cheeks when he was within range, pecking each one then his lips. "I would have too, if some mysterious man was in my room after dark, with no light, and doesn't say anything to give some sort of identity." He pecked the other's lips again, his pressed firmly for a little while longer.

 

"I thought you were still in at skyhold! When did you arrive?" A pause. "Who let you in, if I may ask?"

 

"I _was_ at skyhold, now I'm here. Cassandra and Cullen said for me to visit you. Apparently I was too 'depressed looking' to work, let alone actually talk to loads of nobles walking to the door and asking for any type of protection. Being inquisitor is tiring sometimes," Haunani huffed, tilting his head up again to kiss the mage. When there was no response, he pulled away. Confusion making his eyebrows furrow as he looked at the concern written on Dorian's face.

 

"I was joking."

 

"That was a very bad joke, if I ever saw one," Dorian sighed, pulling away from the elf. He walked to the other side of the room, practically flinging himself to a chair that happened to be at his desk. Haunani walked to his lover, crouching to meet the mage's downward gaze. "I don't want to hear or see you suffer, no matter how 'small' the misery. You know how I hate to see you struggle more than you already have to for the inquisition. I love you, _amatus._ " Dorian's face contorted as if he wanted to say more, but he turned his head away and looked at the desk in front of him.

 

Haunani fell backwards from his crouching position to sit on the floor, his legs outstretched in a wide 'v'. He looked at the other, feeling automatically shameful for turning what was supposed to be a happy bonding moment to the complete opposite. Haunani watched as Dorian began to busy himself instead of talking, straightening papers and moving other objects around the heavy oak slab. The silence was deafening, making the atmosphere awkward between the two. The elf began to twitch in nervousness, the awkwardness fueling his blooming anxiety.

 

"Ah," Haunani began, anxiously scratching at he back of his neck and head. "I really didn't mean to worry you, I was just joking is all." He looked up to see his lover's eyebrows furrow. "Shit, I just wanted to see you because we haven't seen each other in more than 8 months. I was joking about what Cassandra and Cullen said, if anything they just said they were happy for me for deciding to go to Tevinter and see you." The mage's facial expression did not change, making the elf depressed.

 

The elf got up from the floor, dusting off invisible dirt off himself. "I just ruined the evening, didn't I?" Haunani asked in a small voice, looking at anything than the mage in front of him. "I just wanted to see you, Dori." Dorian's heart shattered at the small voice, making him regret everything he said to the elf. He slowly got out of his chair, and stood with the elf.

 

"No, no no no no no." Dorian said rapidly, wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders. "I was just worried for your well being, and the imperium was really a hassle. Nobody is at fault." The mage pecked the crown of the elf's hair, while squeezing the other closely to his body. "How about we go and lay down on my bed. It's quite soft, my love."

 

"I'd like that," Haunani wetly huffed, sniffling a little.

 

"Are you crying?" Dorian froze, looking down at Haunani. When he felt the elf's hands come up to wipe away at tears, he stepped away. "I love you dearly _amatus,_ but this is one of the most expensive cloths in Tevinter, and I do not think snot and salt stains can come out of it." The elf began to laugh, causing the line of snot to blow out into a bubble, causing the mage to quickly back swiftly to the furthest wall away from the elf.

 

" _Amatus!"_ Dorian exclaimed, pointing at his lover's face in alarm. "The-there is a ginormous snot bubble on your face!" Dorian almost caved in on his body in disgust. Haunani began to laugh even harder, causing the bubble to swell even more, making the mage make a loud noise in disgust including a small gag. The elf began to walk menacingly towards the mage, causing him to press his back firmly on the wall behind him.

 

"There is nothing you can do, Dorian," Haunani said darkly, approaching the other like a lion stalking its pray. "I have you cornered."

 

Dorian darted swiftly to his left, trying to avoid contact with the elf. Every dream or hope Dorian had in his life were shattered before him as he felt the tiny elf's hand on his bicep. Haunani brought the mage to face him, and brought his face close to the other. "Look at it, Dorian," He commanded, while he gripped his lover's hair to prevent him from moving his head. The elf then slowly poked the bubble with his finger, making it pop in front of Dorian's face. The only noise heard from the outside of Dorian's bed chambers was a blood curdling scream and the door slamming open and the hurried footsteps across the corridor.


End file.
